


Evening

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Domestic, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a typical evening, Ryoma was spending hours in the bath and Tezuka was in the sitting room, reading with Karupin curled up by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening

It was just a typical evening, Ryoma was spending hours in the bath and Tezuka was in the sitting room, reading with Karupin curled up by his side.

Behind him, he heard the door open and the footsteps heading towards him. He raised his arm slightly and waited patiently for Ryoma to make his way around the sofa.

Ryoma crashed onto the sofa, snuggling under Tezuka’s raised arm, the water from his hair soaking into Tezuka’s sleeve. Tezuka couldn’t help but be struck by how cat like Ryoma could be at times.

Hello dearest one, Tezuka thought, resting his arm down again as Ryoma wriggled around to find a comfortable position.

Ryoma looked up with him, daring him to say something about his sudden bout of affection. Tezuka just smiled gently down at him and gave him a squeeze before returning to his book.

After a few minutes, Ryoma turned on the TV and started channel hopping. Tezuka tuned out the noise from whatever Ryoma had decided to watch, happy to read with the warm, solid presence of his boyfriend at his side.


End file.
